


The Princess and the Plumber

by Princess_Violet



Series: Fluff-uary 2019 [12]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cake, F/M, Fluff, Fluff-uary 2019, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Violet/pseuds/Princess_Violet
Summary: Mario and Peach meet for the first time.





	The Princess and the Plumber

Mario had gone through forests, deserts, deep water, snow, and ice to reach Bowser’s castle and save Princess Peach. He had even fought and defeated the Koopa King himself. It had been a harrowing experience, one that Mario hoped he would never have to repeat.

Mario found the princess in a high tower in rather plush surroundings if he did say so himself. She had a bed with a soft looking comforter and a matching love seat. On the windows hung silky curtains, and the floor was carpeted. It was nicer than the small house he lived in with his brother, that’s for sure. 

Mario came upon Peach gazing out the window. He approached her quietly, laying a hand gently on her shoulder. “Princess?” he asked hesitantly.

Peach whirled around, her hand on her chest. “Oh! You startled me.”

“I-I’m sorry, princess,” Mario stuttered. “I’ve um, come here to rescue you.” 

Peach furrowed her brow. “Are you a prince?” 

Mario scratched his head. “Uh, not that I’m aware of. I’m a plumber.”

“Oh, well, thank you for rescuing me--what did you say your name was?” 

Mario shrugged. “I didn’t. It’s Mario.” 

“Oh. Mario. What an odd name. Well, seeing as you came all this way to rescue me, I suppose I could invite you over to my castle for a celebration. We could have cake.” 

The thought of food made Mario’s stomach rumble. “Sounds great,” he said, smiling.

When Mario and Peach got back to her castle, Peach made the best cake Mario had ever eaten. He couldn’t believe he had found a beautiful woman in this strange world, much less one who could bake such decadent desserts. He vowed to himself that one day he would make the princess his wife.


End file.
